


Operation: John Doe

by solarift



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harquila, Harry Hart/ Gary "Eggsy" Unwin | Galahad 2.0, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possible KTGC/ K2 Spoilers, Tequart, Tex needs to sort out his priorities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: The man that started the riot-turned-mass-murder in one South Glade Mission Church is found by the secret intelligence agency, Statesman.Or Harry Hart is found by Kingsman's cousin agency.





	Operation: John Doe

Statesman became aware of the mass homicide only moments after it ended with one man being the sole survivor – and lone _perpetrator_ from the looks of it -, packing up and sending a few of their best agents to South Glade Mission Church to investigate, collect evidence, obtain their target if possible and bring him back for interrogation at HQ.

However, upon arrival, they found the culprit laying across the hot asphalt, under the sweltering Kentucky sun, no weapons on him but what looked to be a mortal wound to his cranium.

“Well I’ll be damned,” came a mutter from the leading agent. “Ginger? ‘s Tex,” the man drawled. He chewed on his toothpick, lip curling in disappointment. “Found that POI of yours, and guess what? Sonuvabitch’s been shot in the head, lying down here in front of the church like Jesus Christ himself.”

Furious typing was his immediate answer before his op’s wrangler followed up with, _“Tequila, please have one of the medical staff check the body over; I want as precise estimated time of death as possible, none of that ‘DOA’ nonsense.”_

The brawny agent caught one of the med team’s eyes and gave a sharp nod toward the body at his feet. Moonshine- the director of Statesman’s medical department- snorted at Tex’s bravado but otherwise remained silent; he was a kindly gentleman like that. Real classy like.

“For fuck’s sake,” Tequila cursed under his breath, blowing out an irritated sigh through his nose. Wasn’t even noon and he’s already bored stiff with no brawl to look forward to anymore, what the hell was he supposed to do now-

Ginger continued on, undeterred and otherwise uncaring of Tex’s plight.

_“I also want a full diagnostic drawn up from-”_

“Agent!” Moonshine called sharply, greying brows furrowed tightly, “I have a pulse-- Team 7!” the man hollered for reinforcements to begin stabilization.

“Hm,” the agent hummed, brow slightly raised as he followed the quick movements of Moonshine’s strong hands. Tex bit the inside of his cheek.

Perhaps today wasn’t going to be as dull as he thought; least he’d have something nice to look at.

“-ent Tequila? _Tex!_ ” Ginger demanded. “What on earth is happening -”

Tex groaned. “Moony, ma’s hollering in my ear again; what’s the 411 already," he said as he expectorated to the side, before looking back at the withering look thrown his way. He tossed back his most charming smile.

“I really wish you’d stop calling me that,” the elder man muttered standing up and taking a step back as the rest of his team stuck this or that into the perp’s limbs, hooked him up to monitors and then loaded him on a stretcher. “Well, from my expert medical opinion; he got shot in the head,” Moony said dryly.

“!!” Tex opened his mouth- whether it was to hoot and holler or call the man out on his manners, he couldn’t say, but he needn’t bother as he was cut off by a few choice threats from Ginger.

“R-Right, my apologies, Miss Ginger,” Moony replied, thoroughly chastised. “Bullet definitely entered the head; couldn’t say whether it went through the brain or grazed it but it definitely gave it a good rattle. And it was clean; man’s more ‘n lucky that it exited. I’ll know more once we get him back to the facility.”

“Very well. Tex, while they’re finishing I want to run Digiface,” Ginger directed.

He walked over to the man strewn out in the van, breathing more steadily and deeply thanks to the tanks and IVs he was hooked up to now.

“Tex, zoom in, I need to have a clear view of his face for facial recognition to even work. Good, right there. Stay still, this will just take a moment,” Ginger said almost to herself as she worked her technological hoodoo.

He stared as directed, brow furrowing in consideration the longer he looked; his camera jostled and Ginger let out a low oath. “Ya know, Ginge, might have ruined my day but I’d be lying if I said this guy doesn’t cut a swell, am I right?”

“ _Tex_ ,” Ginger chastised, still busy typing in the background. Her low, dragged out tone bemoaned her unsaid opinion on this particular, often-visited ‘to the point of _over staying_ its welcome’ topic.

“Yes, ma’am,” he mumbled, biting down on a smirk so as to not jostle her program’s delicate processes. 

This was turning out to be more interesting a day than planned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Using some cowboy lingo from 1800's (so wayy out dated but using sparingly until I actually see some kind of good western movie :x). I'll put the meanings at the end of each chapter, uh, starting with next part!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! Thank you for taking the time to read :)


End file.
